Longing to Hold You
by anim31401
Summary: ...


SasuNaru-Longing To Hold You  
>-This is a Naruko and Sasuke love story I've been working on it for a while anyway hope u like-( ) means im talking<p>

One day there was a girl named Naruko,she was wondering through the that time she was onle about 9 years old,her true family was killed in a horrible accident while she was still a baby. She had a uncle thought his name was Iruka, he's been taking care of her ever since her parents this day she begged her uncle to let her go into the forest to her secret spot but only if she came back home on time. She has been walking for 15 minutes before she arrived there but what she wasn't aware of was her crush Sasuke spot was beautiful it even had a gorgeous waterfall that seemed to sprakle in the Uchiha had only some pants couldn't believe it, Sasuke was there in her secret spot,the same sasuke that everybody and anybody had a crush on. She stood there for 5 whole minutes before Sasuke realized she was staring at him.

"What are you staring at Naruko"yelled Sasuke  
>Naruko came back to earth as soon as she heard his voice.<p>

"W-w-what are you talking about, this is my secret spot nobody knows about this spot,what are you doing here" she yelled back to Sasuke.  
>Sasuke started walking toward Naruko. Then he started walking faster and faster, when he got to was completely red from head to looked at her for a minute, she was frozen in she felt his silky hands on her face then his lips touched was the greatest moment of her life, Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her of all 30 seconds he broke apart from her and had the biggest smirk on his face.<p>

"And what are you going to do about it Naruko-chan"he whispereed in her earwhile his hands were tracing her jaw couldn't believe that Sasuke said chan when he said her name, Sasuke never says chan when he saying someones moved away from him as fast as she could.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing"she stuttered

"I LIKE YOU Naruko."As soon as she heard those words she was shocked out of her she just turned around and started running back home.

"She's so cute, but she'll be mines sooner or later."(he's way too mature for his age)  
>After 10 minutes of running Naruko finally arrived home. "Naruko why are you home so early did something happened"her uncle asked with a confused look on his face. "No,nothing happened nothing at all.""Are you lying to me young lady.""No I'm not lying(she's lying)I just didnt feel like being out tobay.""Liar you alays want to do out and play,what's woth you today.""It's nothing ,I just want to stay inisde today.""Ok fine you can but get ready for dinner fisrt okay.""Ok I will."<br>At dinner Naruko didn't eat one bite of her food, she was busy concentrating about what happened with her and dinner shw went to bed but couldn't sleep she just couldn't get it off her mind.6 years later she still remembers what happened on that 's in class right now.  
>"Hey Naruko you want to go to the movies with me this weekend"<p>

"Ummm...I don't know if I can Gaara"

"Come on honey don't be like that."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on just one date won't hurt will it."

"Fine how about after school on Friday at you can come pick me up at 7:00."  
>Sasuke was sitting at a table just staring at Naruko. "So Naruko I just heard that your going out with Gaara."<p>

"It's just a date Sakura."

"But at least I can get Sasuke now."

"Yeah whatever."

"OMG he's looking this way."

"HE"S WHAT."

"Omg Sasuke-kun."Sasuke was still staring in Naruko's direction.

"Hey Sasuke-kun...hey what are you staring at. HELLO SASUKE." Sasuke wasn't even paying that much attention to Sakura,all he really cared about was Naruko." "Why are you stariong at Naruko for?"Sasuke bit his lips and glared at Sakura then finally said "Do you mind can't you see I'm busy here."(OMFG Sakura go the f away can't you see he doesn't like you)Sasuke turned back to Naruko, and licked his lips then mouthed the words 'I WANT YOU SO BADLY NARU-CHAN.'When Sakura saw this she was speechless, when Naruko figured out what he said she almost fell out of he chair. 

_Last Time:"Hey Sasuke-kun...hey what are you staring at?HELLO SASUKE." Sasuke wasn't even paying that much attention to Sakura, all he really cared about was Naruko. "Why are you staring at Naruko for?" Sasuke bit his lips and glarred at Sakura then finally said "Do you mind cant yopu see I'm busy here." Sasuke turned back to Naruko and licked his lips then mouthed the words "I WANT YOU SO BADLY NARUKO - CHAN." When Sakura saw this she was speechless, when Naruko figured out what he said she almost fell out of her chair.

"Ok students,class is starting and oh yeah you guys are getting new seats so get up and move to the back of the classroom" saidMr. Hatake.

All the students move to the back of the room. "Ok lets start the front is Shikamaru, Ino,Kiba and Hinata. The middle is Shino, Sakura,Chouji, and Sai. The back is Naruko,Sasuke, and Garra. " What , sensei I can't sit by Sasuke." "Well I think it'd be fun to sit near you Naruko-chan." said Gaara. "Ok class get in your new seats."

5 minutes later they're all in their seats and the teacher began teaching and before Naruko knew it, Sasuke's silky hand was on her leg.

"Sasuke w-what a-are y-you...s-s-stop it...Sasu."

Just before she could say anything else Sasuke kissed her again. At that moment everybody was staring at them well everybody except the teacher. Sasuke broke their kiss and whispered  
>"I love you so much Naru-chan, I wish I could have you."<br>right into her ear just like the last.

By the time he was finished Naruko was completely red. Suddenly somebody yelled Sasuke's name out but who was it. It was Sakura of course. As soon as she yelled the teacher turned. He turned to see everybody staring at Sasuke but Sasuke returned back to his position and acted like what happened never happened. Naruko's face was still as red as a tomato.

"Ok what's going on..." Before he could say anything else the bell rang and Naruko grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the classroom. Everybody else got up and walked towards Sasuke who was still sitting in his seat . "WTF was that suppose to be Sasuke ." yelled Sakura. " A kiss of course what did you think it was." he said as he popped his gum right in her face. "What do you think your doing to do with my girl." Gaara said. " Huh...your girl huh she doesn't even like you plus she's not your girl she's mine since I claimed her a long time ago." He told everyone trying to get out of his seat but people were blocking him.

Sasuke then pushed Ino and Sakura out of the way to get to the door. Later that afternoon Sasuke drove up to a restaurant just because he wanted to try something new. As he walked into the restaurant he noticed Naruko sitting at a table with her friends. Sasuke thought that it would be a great time to play with his little toy Naruko. As soon as he ordered his food to go he went to fill his cup with soda. When he was done he walked to Naruko 's table and placed his stuff on trhe table and took a seat right beside Naruko. Everyone's eyes widened including Naruko 's. He started to wrap his hands around her and got his mouth next to her ear and started to whisper this in her ear

"I know you want me Naru-chan, so lets stop playing this little game called hide and go seek. I know you love me, I've always known you liked me so why cant you just give up so we can start being together."

he slipped her a note and kissed her on the cheek right before he left the restaurant with his food. Naruko looked at the note and it said "I love you but why can't you just love me back" on the front. She started to open the note. "Reason's why I love you so much" #1 your long flowing blond hair. #2 your beautiful blue eyes.#3 your perfect skin. The list went on and on all the way up to 25.  
>"Why don't you just call or come over to my house when you decide to not be a scared little cat and tell me that you love me back." it said all that in the note including his phone numbers, e-mail address, cell numbers , and his two addresses. All Naruko 's friends were looking at her.<p>

"Hey Naruko are you going out with Sasuke." asked Hinata. "Huh...what I'm not going out with Sasuke." "Then if your not going out with him how come you guys are kissing, sending love notes to each other, and whispering in each others ear.""What I never did none of that stuff." "Why are you turning red when your talking about him or speaking to him or thinking about him." asks a long haired boy with lavender eyes.

"W-W-What." Naruko got up and walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey Naruko." screamed Gaara.

"I'm getting out of this place."

"Fine but what about my goodbye kiss."

"Hun you have to be serious right, we're not even going out."

"Yeah so you kissed Sasuke and your not going out with him, are you?"

"What...fine."

She kisses him on the cheek then leaves but couldn't believe who was waiting for her in his car while eating his food. Sasuke glared at her as she walked in front of his car, he quickly got out of his car and caught up to her.

"Where are you going Naru-chan."

"None of your business."

"You want a ride, I'll drive you anywhere you want, come on Naru-chan don't be such a sore thump."

"Fine, can you drive me home then?"

"Sure wherever you want my princess."

"Don't call me that Teme."

"Did you just say Teme."

"No I might Sasuke."

"Lair you said Teme."

"Are you going to argue with me or take me home."

"Fine."

Sasuke opened the door for Naruko but she didn't thank him. Gaara saw everything and he saw Sasuke mouth "I won" right before he drove away. Gaara was mad as hell to see the most popular guy moving on his crush.

-LAST TIME-

"Don't call me that Teme."

"Did you just say Teme."

"No I might Sasuke."

"Lair you said Teme."

"Are you going to argue with me or take me home."

"Fine."

Sasuke opened the door for Naruko but she didn't thank him. Gaara saw everything and he saw Sasuke mouth "I won" right before he drove away. Gaara was mad as hell to see the most popular guy moving on his crush.

-

15 minutes later Sasuke's car stopped infront of Naruko's house.

"So this is your house huh."

"Yea you have a problem with it,anyway im going."

"Wait."

Sasuke grabbed her hand just before she got out of the car. "You know I was serious about that note I gave you, so did you read it or not."

"Yeah I read it and I don't believe you."

What do you mean, how can you not believe me when I say I love u."

"I don't believe that a guy like you would ever like a girl like me, I mean your super popular and very girl has a crush on you." Sasuke moved closer to her face.

"Does it mean that you like me too." Naruko turned away from his face.  
>"I...I"<p>

"Does that mean that you do."

"I–I-I."

" So if I could read your mind it would something like this. 'I do like you Sasuke I've always liked you ever since that day."

"That day you still remember that day."

"How could I forget because you were my first kiss, I love you so much Naru-chan why cant you see that."

"I do see that because I maybe feel the same way as you do, I've kind of been feeling that way for a long time." They looked into each others eyes and closed their eyes and their lips touched and they were entangled in a glorious delightful kiss but what they did know was that somebody was watching them They broke away from they're wonderful kiss.

"So you want to go to the movies with me on Friday now that we know how we both feel." Naruko's smile turned into a frown.

"I can't go to the movies with you on Friday remember I have a date with Gaara."

"You can cancel it right."

"No sorry I can't Sasuke I'm not that type of girl."

"Fine then what about we take Thursday off from school and go."

"Huh...what I can't do that."

"Don't worry Naru-chan I'll make sure you get excused."

"But...but." He moved to her face and gives her a quick peak on her lips.

"You worry too much, just leave it to me, I promise that you won't be disappointed." Naruko was all red from the surprised kiss Sasuke gave her.

"Ha you look so red right now just like a tomato , I love tomatoes." From hearing this Naruko turned even redder. "S-so...um."

"Don't worry I'll pick you up at 9:00 o'clock and oh yea bring your bathing suit or bikini and if you don't have one we can go buy a new one for you." Naruko was red as the color of blood.

"If you want I can walk you to your door with you, you kinda look like your going to faint."  
>Sasuke opened his car door and got up and closed his car door and started walking to where Naruko was sitting, he then opened the door and lifted her up from the seat. Naruko was amazed at Sasuke's strength.<p>

"Your too cute Naru-chan."

"Sasuke put me down." By the time she was finished saying that Sasuke was at her porch already and he had a big smirk on his face.

"I'll put you down if you give me a goodnight kiss." Naruko turned her head around and said under her breath "fine whatever you want I'll give it to you Teme." She wrapped her hands around his neck. Before she could do that someone opened her front door , guess who opened the door with an evil expression on his face, It was Iruka.

"Oh hi Iruka-san."

"WTF are you doing in front of my house." At that instant Sasuke slowly lowered her back to the ground. "Um...I."

"Say goodbye to your friend and get back in this house this instant before I ground you for a month." Before he even finished his sentence she was already in the house waving goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke went back in his car and Iruka watched him leave then slammed the door so hard that the whole neighborhood could hear.

"What's wrong with you Naruko, How could you be kissing a guy in front my house, how old is he anyway."

"He's 15 years old."

"Then why is he driving he isn't old enough, so does this guy have a name or will he remain anonymous." Naruko turned her head the other way and mumbled anonymous under he breath.

"What was that young lady." Naruko made the fakest smile ever. "Its nothing."

"So are you going to tell me his name or not."

"I'm not going to."

"Your what, I swear if you don't tell me I'll ground you for a month...going once...twice, and your grounded for a month, I'm going to see how long it takes for you to answer me with a reasonable answer before your grounded for all 4 years of high school."(kinda don't make sense I know)  
>"You can't do that , its totally not fair."<p>

"Watch me Naruko watch..." Naruko realized that if she get grounded more her life would be automatically over. "Fine I'll tell you , his name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. We've been going to the same school since 3rd grade." Iruka's eyes widen and he was frozen in place and looked kind of like a stone sculpture in the museum. "Did you just say Uchiha."

"Yes I did but why are you asking."

"Do you mean Uchiha like the richest people that live in this city."

"Yea he is."

"Really Naruko did you know that I work for the Uchihas."

"Since when did you work for them."

"You don't know that I work in they're middle school."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered that you were a teacher, anyway am I still grounded because I kinda have a date with Sasuke tomorrow." She looked away and started playing with her fingers. "You like Sasuke don't you , I can tell your turning red."  
>Iruka was right Naruko was turning redder and redder by the moment. "How come you didn't tell me about your crush on Sasuke."<p>

"B-b-because you wouldn't understand."

You know Naruko I was thinking of sending you to Tsunade."

"Your sending me to baa-chan but I thought I was grounded."

"Well your not grounded anymore because you told me the truth , and you'll be spending time with her and you guys can get to know each other better, you'll be going this Monday and take a break from school."

"But...I don't want to leave here."

"Its not like your going to stay there forever and don't worry you won't be kept away from your boyfriend for that long."

"He's not my boyfriend." naruko started blushing more and playing with her fingers."

"Didn't you just tell me that you had a date with him tomorrow."

"Yea tomorrow and I have another date with this other guy on Friday." Iruka looked at her face like she was crazy or something and thought about it too. "Your going out with two guys so who's the other guy then."

"His name is Gaara."

"Do you mean the Gaara that transferred here with his rich dad."

"Gaara is rich too? Just like Sasuke."

"Yea you didn't know that, he's next in line to become king (sorry 4 this but I couldn't think of anything else for gaara to be) as soon as his dad dies he's going back to his country to rule it but you know what."

"What and how come you know this and I don't."

"I have sources Naruko and I just forgot..." Maybe I should go back to grading papers Iruka thought. "Iruka-san."

"Huh sorry I kind of blanked out there anyway I'm going back to grade papers."

"Huh what about that thing about Gaara."

"Don't worry I'll tell you when I remember ok." Iruka walked off saying nothing else and Naruko was just standing there. A few minutes passed and she was no longing standing but watching t.v. and then she started to think about what happened earlier that day with Sasuke. She thought about calling Sasuke to apologize about what happened but she was too nervous that she might not be able to do it."

-Last Time-

She thought about calling Sasuke to apoligize about what happened but she was nervous that she thought that she might not be able to do it.

-

10 minutes later she gathered all her courage up and called Sasuke. She picked up the phone and dialed his phone started to ring then someone answered it."

"Hello, who's calling (waah such a dumb polite thing to say)." said Sasuke

"Umm...i...i...is...th...this." Naruko couldn't even get any words out beyond that out of her mouth.

"Oh hey Naruko." How did he know it was me Naruko thought to herself. "I just realized that it was you because you couldn't speak haha your too cute Naru-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"So why did you call me for honey."

"Don't call me that either...anyway I called because I want to apoloigize for getting you into trouble with my uncle today."

"Why are you apoligizing for what I did, I'm the one that kissed you and you kissed me back."

"No no no no I didn't kiss you back."

"You were about to before your uncle interrupted us and I heard you say 'fine whatever you want I'll give it to you' huh am I right Naru-chan."

"No way your totally wrong Sasuke." Shit he heard me Naruko thought

"How am I wrong."

"Because you are."

"Your so easy to read even though your talking on the phone with me, but your so sexy and I still want you to be mines and only mines and no one elses plus if you didn't like me you wouldn't turn red everytime I make contact with you."

"I don't like you Sasuke."

"What, your such a lair Naru-chan." Naruko turned red as she thought about what she really wanted to say to Sasuke about how she really felt about him. There was a long pause.

"Hello Naruko you there."

"Huh...sorry I kinda zoned out for a minute there, anyway I'm telling the truth about not liking you because I don't really like you." She was silent for a moment then whispers " The truth is that I really love you."

"What did you say something, I can't hear you, your talking to low."

"Of course I'm talking low because I don't want you to know that I've always had a crush on you and that I love you not like you." Naruko paused realizing what she told Sasuke. Oh my goss what just came out my mouth no no I can't I told him that easily...me and my big month..

"So you love me just like I thought but don't worry about it honey I love you more than you know too, so when did you start crushing on me."

"I didn't mean what I just said."

"Stop lying Naru-chan and stop keeping your feelings all bottled up and just let it go or someday you might regret something you did because of you bottled up feelings, So when we go to school on Friday I'm going to attack you."

"W-what do you mean by attack and why are you telling me ahead of time."

"Oh you'll find out on Friday and I'm warning you ahead of time to give you an unexcepted something and don't worry you'll enjoy it as much as much as I will." (Hehehe perverted thoughts)

"Is it something perverted."

"Maybe it is but you have to find out on Friday anyway we're going shopping tomorrow and I promised myself that I would spend 1000 dollars."

"A thousand dollars. Thats a lot money Sasuke."

"You think so, well I get 10,000 a week for my allowance and theres about 600 million in my bank account."

"Wow that's a lot of money, you have a lot of money...anyway did you know that Gaara's a prince."

"Oh yeah I've been known, I was Gaara was first and bast friend but something happened between us and we turned on each other."

"Why aren't you his friend anymore, Gaara isn't that bad you know, he's sweet."

"If I tell you you'll get mad at me and you'll hang up the phone for it."

"No I won't Sasuke trust me."

"Yes you will you don't think I know but if you want me to tell you I will. Ok the reason that we don't hang out anyway was because of a person that we both liked."

"A person that you guys liked, is that person me?"

"Umm...sorry my dad is calling me from the other line...I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke wait hey Sasuke." Sasuke hung up on her. Naruko tried to call him back but he wouldn't answer. (Sorry people but Sasuke's parents are alive) Naruko was so mad that he didn't answer her calls.(random madness) The next morning Naruko was still mad at him. At 9 am she left her house and saw that Sasuke was waiting for her all this time. Sasuke waved at her and she most unbelievable thing  
>(its not really that unbelievable by my standards). She walked past his car not even making eye contact with him. "Hey Naruko." Naruko didn't even answer instead she just kept walking. He turned his car keys and started following her slowly. "Hey naruko, is something wrong." Naruko didn't say a word but she pulled out some paper and started writing. 'I'm mad at you' it read on the paper. Sasuke saw the words in bold letters.<p>

"Huh...what are you talking about I didn't do anything to you did I, Naruko please tell me why your mad." Naruko started writing something on the back on the paper 'I'm mad because of what you did last night, you hung up on me and when I tried to call you back no one answered' Of course by this time Naruko was handing the notes to Sasuke without making eye contact.

"Huh...you mean last night, I didn't hang up on you." Naruko turned to face Sasuke

"You big jerk, if you didn't want to talk about it you could of said you didn't want to." Now there were tears in Naruko's eyes. She dropped the paper(s) and began to run, of course that was unexpected by Sasuke. When he saw that she was running he started up his car only going about 20mph so he could catch her. He turned of his engine and got out of his car and stood on the sidewalk. Naruko wasn't paying that much attention so just before she passed Sasuke he grabbed one of her hands.

"Why are you running away from me Naru-chan." Naruko took a look at sasuke with her teary eyes.

"No let me go, let me go." Naruko fought for a few minutes but couldn't get free and then she decided to give up and cuddled into Sasuke's chest still crying.

"I didn't hang up on you, I told you that my dad was calling me and I had to answer the phone before it stopped ringing."

"So so so you didn't hang up on me just because I asked why you and Gaara(its Gaara and u naruko heheh heck idk)aren't friends anymore."

"Of course not, why would I hang up the phone on a goddess like you, and if you want I can tell you if we're still going on our date today." Naruko stopped crying and turned a little red when Sasuke called her a goddess."Your still too cute Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke bent down to give her a kiss on the head. Naruko was shorter than Sasuke (I know u already know this but whatever) Then Naruko decided to give that kiss that Sasuke wanted so badly to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted herself(translation went to her tippy toes) and gave sasuke the best kiss of her life. Sasuke was suprised but after awhile he started to get into it, he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist. Naruko pulled away after 2 minutes then cuddled her red face into sasuke's chest.

"I love you Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Naruko but her face was totally buried into his chest.

"I know Naruko, I know." Suddenly somebody came from behind of Sasuke (does this make sense to u)

"Naruko how could you." Naruko snapped out of it and moved away from Sasuke and Sasuke turned around to see his ex-friend standing there looking traumatized. (Oh they got caught)

"Gaara...i."

"You need not to say anymore, I got the message you like him instead of me, is it because he's rich isn't it?"

"It has nothing to do with how much money he has plus I know that you're a prince."

"Then what is it? Do you think I'm ugly?(yes just kidding gaara is a very cute panda hehe) you would choose him wouldn't you because he's popular.

"No Gaara your taking this the wrong way, it really has nothing to do with it, its just that I have a stronger relationship with Sasuke then you, I'm sorry." (Since when) Gaara turned around to where Naruko was facing his back.

"I'm sorry too because you can't see who loves you and who's just pretending to."

"I do see who loves me and I know Sasuke does." Naruko starts walking towards him.

"Then why don't you see that I love you too, do you think I'm lying to you." He turned to face her as soon as she put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled Naruko close to him ans stole a kiss." Naruko turned red from it. (Naruko what oh no she didnt) "Your so beautiful Naruko." Just before he was about to steal another kiss from her sasuke interrupted them.

"WTF do you think your doing get away from her."

"That's why I stopped being friends with you a long time ago you spoiled brat."

"Look who's talking, last time I checked I was older than you."(yea by some months)

"You know being waited hand and foot is awesome but you know something at least I can tie my shoes without help from my maid."

"That only happened because I was like 3 you idiot."

"But who knows, stop playing Sasuke you know that I know that you have a little secret that only I know."

"I know too you asshole." Naruko watched as the boys fought with each other

"Stop fighting you guys please stop for my sake, please Gaara Sasuke you shouldn't of stopped being friends just because of me."

"Why your so worth it."

"Shut the fuck up Gaara your so fucking annoying." (Oh my Sasuke)

"Sasuke that's not nice, why do you guys have to hate each other please stop fighting." Naruko grabbed and gave him a kiss. "Sasuke can you stop now." Sasuke looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine I'll stop right after this." Sasuke pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"You guys disguise me and don't worry Naruko you'll be mines whether you like it or not." Gaara said right before he walked out on their making out session. Sasuke pulled away from naruko as soon as Gaara left.

"Hey are you okay, I'm sorry for doing that but I had to get rid of him, so are we going on our date." Naruko didn't really seem to be paying attention to her surroundings. Sasuke thought of this idea that might traced his hand on her cleavage to see if it would work then he squeezed it at that moment she turned red.

"W-what are you doing."

"Do you want to go on our date or to school."

"I guess on our if you want to."

"Great, we're going shopping for clothes. I'm going to treat you like the star you are." They got into the car and drove by the school. 45 minutes later Sasuke stopped in front of a mall that Naruko has never seen in her life.

" Wow this place is so big." Sasuke looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you like it Naruko. This is where I buy my some of my clothes from and today we'll be experiencing what a spoiled brat is treated like." Naruko opened the door and got out and continued staring at the mall. Sasuke got up as well and put the hod back on his convertable(I think thats what it is) and locked his car.

"Are you going to keep staring or do you want to go in now."

"Huh...ok." Naruko and Sasuke walked to the door of the mall. Sasuke opened the door as soon as that happened almost everybodies attention focused on Sasuke and the blond standing next to him.

"Oh My Goss Sasuke-kun, huh who's this girl." said a random girl

"Oh...her that's my girlfriend Naruko Uzumaki."

"You have a girlfriend already, I thought that you were going to ask me out."

"Haha don't get so full of yourself."

"Ha I knew that you were going out with him Uzumaki." Naruko wondered who that was, she knew that she heard that voice from somewhere. That voice sounded so familiar to here.

"So you're here too huh Neji." said Sasuke.

"Huh...Neji."

"Oh hey Naruko long time no see."

"Long time no see? We had lunch together yesterday."

"So where's Kankuro, Temari, and that brat Gaara."

"You know Sasuke you have to stop that stupid fight with him over Naruko."

"So you guys cane here just as I thought, this must be faith huh Naruko-chan."

"Gaara what are you doing here." By now there was a crowd surrounding naruko, sasuke, gaara, and neji. Most of the people were girls.

"What do you mean what am I doing here this is like where I live, you I know I built this mall just for you." Naruko looked confused.

"Sadly it's true Naruko." 

-Last Time-

"Gaara what are you doing here." By now there was a crowd surrounding naruko, sasuke, gaara, and neji. Most of the people were girls.

"What do you mean what am I doing here this is like where I live, you I know I built this mall just for you." Naruko looked confused.

"Sadly it's true Naruko.

"Sadly it's true Naruko anyway lets go to do what we came here to do." said Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruko out of the crowd and started running.

"Wait Sasuke why..."

"No time to talk."  
>Sasuke and Naruko hid in a changing room in a store.<p>

"Sshh...be quiet." Sasuke had Naruko wrapped in his hands. Naruko got nervous that Sasuke and her were too close to each other. Her heart started to beat like a drum.

"Umm...sasu..." Sasuke used his hands to cover her mouth.

"Shh...if u can't stay quiet then I guess I'll just make you quiet myself." Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruko into his lap. " I'm going to teach you a lesson about being loud." Sasuke pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. Sasuke forced Naruko to grant him access into her mouth. (Yay french kiss) When Sasuke entered her mouth she let out a low moan and gripped his back. After 1 minute he parted (u know thats a long time when ur kissing) and hugged her. "I'm sorry, you just looked so cute I couldn't help myself." Naruko was still gripping his back. After a few minutes they cooled down they both stood up. "Anyway you want to go shopping now."

"Sure." Sasuke glared out of the changing room and found out that there was no one there.

"Ok the coast is cleared come on lets go Naru-chan." Naruko and Sasuke escaped from the store without anyone seeing them.

"I'm glad that they didn't find us right Naru-chan."

"Umm...yeah." Sasuke stared at Naruko's face.

"What's wrong did I do something wrong, it was the kiss wasn't it." Naruko just kept quiet, she tried to speak but a word couldn't come out. "Please tell me Naru-chan, is it because we're holding hands, if you want I can let go." (I think I left something out but I don't feel like adding it in) Sasuke tried to move his hand away from Naruko's but she gripped it hard to make sure Sasuke didn't let go. She stopped walking and so did Sasuke.

"I- I'm not mad at you Sasuke it's just that I..."

"It's just that you what."

"It's just that I'm happy because we're holding hands that all." Naruko looked on the ground because she was nervous. "Sasuke do you like me."

"Of course I like you and I can't believe that you chose not to believe me after all these years."

"I mean there's so many girls out there and I'm just surprised that you chose me. It's just that a guy like you would like a girl like me."

"Don't be silly. I've liked you even before you got boobs (hehe perv).

"No, stop saying that its..."

"Its what, you mean its embarrassing." Naruko nodded her head twice. And Sasuke laughed.

"Ahhaha your still too cute for words." Sasuke used his free hand to pull Naruko close to him to give her a kiss on the head.

"Sasuke i-I have to tell you something."

"Huh...what is it honey."

"I'm not going to be at school for a week next week."

"Huh...your not where are you going then."

"I'm going to go visit baa-chan."

"Oh really is that so, well I guess that we have to have as much fun as possible before she takes you away from me."

" You're not sad that I'm leaving you for a week."

"Of course I'm sad, I'm going to miss you so much come on let's start before Friday starts ok." Naruko smiled and giggled. "Yea your right." Sasuke and Naruko walked to the swim suit store hand in hands with sasuke leading of course. Before she knew it they were there. The store was amazing she never seen so many swimsuits (or bikinis) in one store.

"Are you ready, so do you want to go first or should I?" he said with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I-i-I don't know (idk)."  
>"Fine then I'll go first, I guess that I have to save the best for last after all." Naruko started blushing at Sasuke's comment. So before she knew it Sasuke was in the changing room and came out after 4 minutes. "So how do I look." Naruko couldn't stop staring at Sasuke, he looked so hot she thought. Sasuke was so fit, he even had a six pack of course.(yay smexy body) "Hey Naruko you can breathe now." Naruko snapped out of it fast.<p>

"I am breathing."

"Well you looked so surprised it kinda looked like you've seen a ghost or something, anyway its your turn."

"W-what are you talking about you've only tried only one thing on." Sasuke looked at her face and started laughing. Then he pointed to a big pile of shorts(u know what I mean), sandles, and sunscreen.

"See now you go try your stuff on." Naruko stared at the pile of clothes that seemed just to appear there out of nowhere.

"B-but."

"But nothing its your turn now." Sasuke threw a bunch of swim suits in her hand and pushed her into the changing room. Naruko was so surprised by it then she finally noticed that Sasuke didin't go change before he pushed hee into the changing room. She blushed when thinking about it. She looked at the bikinis that he gave her...there were about 20 of each size in total. She opened the door and looked outside. Sasuke waved to her when he saw her then she waved back and closed the door. She thought she might as well get it over with since Sasuke probably wouldn't let her go without trying the bikinis on. 5 minutes passed.

"So this is were you went." Sasuke turned his head around to find the red headed boy standing there

"Well well well look who's finally here, took you long enough." As he said then he heard the changing room door open then turned to Naruko's direction. "Umm...Sasuke is this ok." she said while shyly blushing in her green bikini.

"Wow Naruko you look beautiful." the two boys said at the same time. They turned around to face get other.

"She's my girl Gaara get away from her." Naruko looked at the two boys that were about to tear each others heads off.

"Gaara, Sasuke please stop you don't have to do this."

"Yes we do." They said together again.

"Please stop it.' she said as he smile turned into a frown. Before Gaara could even notice, Sasuke was by her side hugging and comforting her.

"It's ok Naruko I promise to never do that infront of you again." (-_- lair) Naruko's head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it quickened. She looked up at him.

"Sasuke your heartbeat." Sasuke looked at her turning a little red. "You're heartbeat is just like mines Sasuke." (Idk if she would ever say that but whatever)

"Naruko." Sasuke's head started to move slowly towards Naruko's.

"Yo Gaara we've been looking for you, come on lets go already." a brown haired boy shouted. As soon as Gaara heard this voice he turned around to face him and so did SasuNaru.

"Kankuro what are you doing here." Gaara said.

"Temari, Kankuro (I know there's another 'u' in his name but I like to spell it this way.) Long time no see." Temari and kankuro turned away from Gaara to see Sasuke's arms wrapped around a blond girl's waist.

"Het kid long time no see yourself Sasuke, so that must be Naruko." (I guess its weird that there meeting Naruko 4 the first time)

"Yeah I know isn't she cute."

"Well sorry but I'm not bi you know." (I had to come up with something)

"Haha are you sure about that Temari." Kankuro said behind her. Temari got Kankuro by his shirt and dragged him out of the store. 5 minutes later Temari entered the again.

"Hey Gaara go get your brother I think he broke his arm or something hahah its too funny."

"Why are you laughing for Temari."

"It's nothing just go get him before he becomes unconscious from blood lose."

"What did you do to him."

"Oh come on its not the first time that this happened, he should learn better than to open his mouth and say something like that." Gaara ran out of the store to search for his brother.

"Come on you guys should hurry up before he gets back." SasuNaru stared at her with confusion.

"You want us to ditch him." said Naruko.

"Yeah I do, what's wrong with that, at least he won't be drooling just because your near him."

Last Time-  
>Come on you guys should hurry up before he gets back." SasuNaru stared at her with confusion.<p>

"You want us to ditch him." said Naruko.

"Yeah I do, what's wrong with that, at least he won't be drooling just because your near him."

"Come on Naruko lets go."

"But Sasuke I haven't even changed back into my clothes yet how can I go out like this."

"I'm going out like this."

"But your comfortable in your own skin and I'm not."

"Your not Naruko, that's not very good. Well then I guess you have to go and put your clothes over it and I'll go pay for the bathing suits ok Naru-chan so don't worry just leave everything to me ok honey."

"Just go Naruko please before he finds out that we're ditching him. Come on don't be a sore thump."

"Fine I'll go." Naruko turning around and walking towards the changing room. 2 minutes passed and by that time Sasuke was already done paying and he had about 6 bags in his hands.

"Come on Naruko hurry up."

"I'm coming already don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke." Temari started laughing at Naruko's comment. A few seconds passed and she stopped to take a look outside of the store. Naruko was finally done and stepped out of the changing room.

"Sasuke Naruko lets go."

"but where are we going." Naruko asked in confusion. Temari handed them a note folded up.

"Here it'll tell you in this, Kankuro will be ready in my car that means that you should get in your car before Gaara finds out what's going on ok. We'll split on 3 ok. 1…..2…..3" Before she could even get to 3 Naruko was grabbed by the waist and dragged away by Sasuke. and before she knew it they were already in front of Sasuke's car. Naruko's eyes widened when Sasuke sat her down in his car seat. She was about to say something but Sasuke stuck his finger on her lips.

"Shh…I'll explain everything to you when we fully ditch Gaara ok baby, it's going to be ok. I'll tell you when I feel like you can take it in without fainting or freaking out."

Naruko's p.o.v

A few minutes passed and Sasuke was driving like a maniac. I thought I almost got car sickness for the first time. "SA—SA—suke c-can you s-low down I-I-I d-don't feel so g-good." I felt so sick right now. I was about to vomit when the car suddenly pulled to a stop. I pulled my face from my lap to look where we stopped.

"Omg Naruko you look so pale, I didn't mean to make you sick." I looked at him with confusion. I couldn't even understand what he was saying. My head was spinning. I took off my seatbelt and opened the door and ran to the nearest bush and just let it all out at once but I couldn't control it. After 1 minute I was done, I turned around to face Sasuke. He grabbed my hands to pull me into a hug. I turned a little pink at this. I wondered why he would come so close to me after what just happened before his eyes. I didn't feel comfortable around his like this. "I'm sorry that I drove too fast, I didn't know that you had such a weak stomach." I didn't say anything. I just kept my head in his chest. "I know your embarrassed right now because of what just happened but I know it wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry baby." I turned a little red when he called me baby.

"Don't call me baby, can't you just call me by my name. your embarrassing me teme (just think that teme doesn't mean bastard ok)" Sasuke started laughing like I just said something funny. "W-why are you laughing at me, its not like I said anything funny." I said shyly digging my head back into his chest.

"I'm not laughing because you said something funny it's just that your too cute for words and you even have a nickname for me(yup just pretend that u don't know what teme means), that's just too cute Naru-chan." I turned even redder when I realized what I just said. I just dug my head deeper than I did before. I made sure that he couldn't see my face. But something was distracting me. I took a deep breath and noticed what was so distracting. Sasuke smelled so good, he kind smelled like strawberry and kiwi and something else. "Naruko I can't believe I'm saying this but can I kiss you." He looked away when I started staring at him. I didn't know what he was thinking about doing something like that since what just happened.

"No no no no no no no no no no no." I pushed myself away from him and started walking to his car. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, I tried to escape but he was too strong for me. "L-let me go Sasuke." I kept struggling. After a minute or so he let me go.

"why why not." I didn't answer him but started walking to his car again. "Wait, I didn't mean to be mean or anything it's just…." I got to his car and opened the door and sat down. I really didn't know what he was thinking. Why did he want to do that to me? He knows that I want to, why is he doing this to me. I put on my seatbelt and closed the door. I just looked straight I didn't even turn when he entered the car about 2 minutes later. "Is it because you don't like me (seriously Sasuke who doesn't like you), were you kissing me back before just…" his hands touched mines and his face moved closer to my face. I moved my hands away from his and turned away to face the window. He didn't try anything after that. He sat down, closed the door, put his seatbelt on and started the car and before I knew it. We stopped in front of a big mansion. He opened his door and got out with no emotion on his face and it seemed that his face got paler that before. Now I was too distracted by him now, he looked so sad like I just broke his heart by not wanting to kiss him. I noticed that he was already at the door when he looked back at me I immediately got out of the car and closed the door then I hear him lock the door. The door opened and I saw Temari.

"Sasuke what took you so long-huh what's wrong with you, you look as pale as Sai.(paper pale is horrible sorry Sai but u r the color of blank paper)Anyway where's Naruko." He pointed behind me before entering the mansion looking like a ghost. I felt somebody grab my arm. I looked at my arm with confusion. "Hey, how come you guys look so out of it?"

I signed. "Something happened between us, it's a long story. I'm sorry for asking but do you have any mouth wash." She looked at me in confusion.

"Why do you need that for?" I signed again

"I told you that it's a long story please Temari."

"Yeah sure." She walked me to the bathroom and took out the mouthwash when we entered the house. 5 minutes later I came out and went to the backyard. When I got there everyone had the swimsuits on. Everyone looked at me when I entered except Sasuke of course. "Naruko you're finally out, why don't you join us." My eyes widened when I saw Shikamaru there of all people.

"So you're ditching too huh Naruko." I was as confused as can be.

"Wait, Shikamaru what are you doing here." Everybody except Sasuke laughed.

"Naruko Naruko Naruko didn't Temari tell you." I just stood there looking at them. "Didn't she tell you that I'm her boyfriend" I dropped my mouth open and closed it as soon as I was able to.

"Look what you did Shika you shocked her." I still wasn't out of it yet. I saw Shikamaru pull Temari to him and give her a kiss on the cheek. I finally flashed out and came into reality.

"Maybe you should have told her about us and maybe she wouldn't have been so shocked." She laughed.

"Ha-ha whatever Shika anyway Naruko are you going to tell me that long story of yours." I didn't really want to tell her but I really needed some advice about this.

"Umm…sure." She took my hand and took me to the other side of the pool and also the opposite of Sasuke. When I looked at him he looked away, got up and walked away. At that moment my heart broke into half. I almost broke down crying at that but I had self control and only a few drops came out. I thought about crawling into a hole but I couldn't get anything out of acting like a baby.

"Naruko are you ok." I sat down near the edge of the pool without falling in.

"I-I'm fine, I…I just got something in my eyes." I just gave up trying to keep it in and I broke down crying.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong." I shook my head from side to side. "is it Sasuke." I nodded."Well I guess he's going to fix this then." I hesitated.

"W-wait don't." The expression on her face was between anger and confusion.

"What why not, are you going to let him do this to you."

"Can you drive me home." Her expression got madder.

"NO I'm not driving you anywhere until you guys fix this." She made me get up and dragged me into this huge room, when we passed Sasuke I turned my head so that he didn't see my face. 5 minutes later after she was done talking to me she left the room. 5 more minutes passed and the door opened and Temari came in pulling Sasuke along with her and sat him on the bed next to me. "Until you guys start to get along again, you'll be staying in this room." I moved away from Sasuke cause I didn't feel comfortable. Temari left and I swear I heard the door lock behind her. We just sat there for 2 minutes in silence. I got up and headed for the door as fast as I could. I stopped when Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Naruko." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I broke my promise to you, I'm sorry for getting mad. I love you and I don't us to end like this." I just wanted to turn around and snuggle into his chest and start crying and apologizing back.

"Sasuke." So I just went for it. I laid my head on his chest.

"Naruko I love you." My tears traveled from his chest to his crotch. "Are you going to say something or do I to seduce it out of you." I took my head out of his chest and started staring at him.

"You think you can seduce it out of me." He laughed.

"Yes I do you want to bet." He did the most outrageous thing ever since we've been together. He moved his head to my neck then licked it then he kissed my neck. I kept my mouth closed. Then he bit my neck like I was a piece of toffee. I let out a loud moan.

"Ahh….Sasuke I-I don't want a hickey, stop it p-please stop torturing me ." He let go.

"Mmm….. You looked so good, I thought I could have a taste, maybe just maybe I want another taste of my little forbidden fruit." Just before I could say no he was already nibbling on my neck and I accidently let out another moan. And before I knew it, I was pinned on the bed. (hehehe they're about to have sex jk they're not)

"Ahhh…..ok ok I give up…please just AHHHHHHHHH!" he bit me again then pulled back. Sasuke k-kiss me. 

Last Time-

Ahh….Sasuke I-I don't want a hickey, stop it p-please stop torturing me." He let go.

"Mmm….. You looked so good, I thought I could have a taste, maybe just maybe I want another taste of my little forbidden fruit." Just before I could say no he was already nibbling on my neck and I accidently let out another moan. And before I knew it, I was pinned on the bed. (hehehe they're about to have sex jk they're not)

"Ahhh…..ok ok I give up…please just AHHHHHHHHH!" he bit me again then pulled back. "Sasuke k-kiss me."

Now-

STILL NARUKO P.O.V

He let go of my hands then pulled away and stood up. He totally spoiled the mood. "Sasuke." He turned and there was a big smirk on his face.

"No way." I thought I heard him laughing.

"Why not." I was right he was laughing so I wasn't going crazy.

"Because you wouldn't give me a kiss so I'm repaying you back."

"I-I-I didn't want to kiss you because I just vomited and my mouth smelled like puke, please Sasuke." I made the cutest face I could manage. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist it. "Pwease Sasuke." Suddenly I felt my body hit the bed.

"You know Naruko you should never make that face in front of me again or I wouldn't be able to control myself." He bit my neck again and I let out a loud moan.

"Sasuke-please just…." He let go.

"Fine fine." He let go of hands so that I could wrap them around his neck. As soon as his soft lips touched mines I almost fainted. His lips were moving to the rhythm of mines. I felt his start to unbutton my shirt. Then at that moment I broke the kiss and pushed him back.

"Sasuke what…." He pushed me back on the bed and continued out make out session. It was about 10 minutes later that he fully pulled away. I looked to my side to see that my shirt and skirt were right beside me.

"You know you can't go swimming with you clothes on can you." Suddenly the door opened and we turned away from each other and turned to the door. It was Temari.

"Wow I guess you guys made up quickly." My face flashed red. Sasuke got up and pulled me up with him.

"You just had to come in right now didn't you?" He pulled me along with him while I had my clothes in my hands.

"Yeah I did you have a problem with it Sasuke." Sasuke stopped in front of Temari the pulled me to his side.

"Obviously yes I do have a problem with it." He started walking again and we were still hand in hand. As we passed Temari she started to stare at my neck. Her frown turned into a big silly smirk again. She giggled behind me.

"He he so that's what you guys were doing all this time." My face turned red.

"Stop looking Temari its embarrassing." I said shyly while my face turned redder.

"So so so so Naruko did you want those or was it Sasuke's choice and he did it out of his own free will." My face flashed redder then I noticed that he let go of my hand and started walking away. "So are you going to tell me or not." That moment I decided just to change the subject.

"Ummm….Temari where do I put my clothes."

"Oh I get what you're trying to do, well it wont work I'm not going to change the subject until u tell me what happened." It was like she was reading my mind or something. She took my clothes and put them on the bed then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the pool and sat me near the edge. "So tell me how you got those hickeys." I turned around to see that Sasuke already jumped in the pool.

"Well it started when I wouldn't say anything back to him when we were making up, so he said that if I didn't say anything that he would seduce it out of me."

"So did it work?" I turned a little pink and turned away from Temari.

"Y-yes but that was only after like 4 times, I gave up because I felt like when he was done with my neck he would move down my body and I didn't want to get that serious." I wasn't really focusing on Temari at the moment because I was too busy looking at Sasuke.

"HEY NARUKO." I suddenly heard a voice come out of nowhere and I almost fell in the pool. "Hehe sorry did I scare you?" I looked behind me to Gaara staring at me.

"Gaara go away, we're having a girl talk so no boys allowed." Gaara keep staring at me and I watched as him eyes widened.

"W-w-what happened to your neck Naruko." My face turned red and escaped him gaze as quick as I could. "Wait a minute…..did Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do that to you did he." Temari got up and grabbed his hand and dragged him away from me.

"Come with me." Gaara tried to escape from her grasp but couldn't. They got some feet away from me. It looked like they were talking about me. I turned away from them and continued to look at Sasuke.

"Look Gaara you better not spoil anything between them or I'll kill you and before you say anything I have this to say. Naruko is not made for you so get over it, she'll never be yours. She doesn't even like you. She's not your soul mate she's Sasukes'. I'm sorry bro but if you want to get between them you have to deal with me first. Please just don't mess up their relationship. If she starts crying because of one of you stupid plans don't ever come back to this house again, you got that." Before I knew it she was back sitting by my side. "Sorry about that." I kept quite and didn't answer or say anything. "Anyway how long have you guys been going out." I really didn't know how to answer this question.

"I don't know." She looked at my face with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like we're not officially going out but I know he wants us to start but Gaara doesn't want us to be a couple as you can see. You know I really and always liked Sasuke but I just felt that I wasn't good enough for him and plus most of my friends have a crush on him." She sighed

"Naruko who cares about what other people say. It only matters what you think. Come on look at me if I listened to my friends about not dating Shikamaru, I wouldn't be hanging out with him anymore." I just thought of something, how Temari and Shikamaru start dating anyway.

"Sorry for asking but how did you guys start dating." Suddenly I felt someone's hands wrap around my neck when I looked behind me I found out that it was Sasuke.

"You want to go for a swim honey; I promise that you'll have fun." Did he just call me honey?

"Not really Sasuke." He put his lips on my head.

"Why not?" He unwrapped his hands from me neck and began to sit beside me.

"Maybe I'll go swimming when I'm done talking to Temari ok." He began to stand up.

"Fine." Then he jumped in the pool and splashed water all over me and Temari. (Fudge Temari and I. it's me and Temari)

"SASUKE." Temari screamed. He smirked.

"Sorry." I knew that he was lying because he wasn't even looking at her instead he was looking at me. I didn't know why but he wasn't looking at my face but my chest. (Hehe Sasuke is such a perv.)

"Sasuke stop staring at my chest already."

"I'm sorry." He started swimming over to me. "But you looked so sexy, I just couldn't resist." He got out of the pool and I started backing up, he started walking towards me and I moved back. But all that ended me on the hot ground with Sasuke on top of me.

"Sasuke." I started blush and I tried to over power him but I never even had a chance.

"Naruko." His face started to move closer and closer to mines. NO no no no he can't do this to me including when it's right in front of them 

Last Time-

"Sasuke stop staring at my chest already."

"I'm sorry." He started swimming over to me. "But you looked so sexy, I just couldn't resist." He got out of the pool and I started backing up, he started walking towards me and I moved back. But all that ended me on the hot ground with Sasuke on top of me.

"Sasuke." I started blush and I tried to over power him but I never even had a chance.

"Naruko." His face started to move closer and closer to mines. NO no no no he can't do this to me including when it's right in front of them

Still Naruko's P.O.V

Now-

Before I could even say his name again. We were already making out, as soon as we started I totally lost my mind and the only thing I cared about was the kiss. This always happened when Sasuke did this. The next thing I knew was his hands just inches away from my boobs and my hands were around his neck enjoying what he was giving me. After some minutes he pulled away. Then whispered my name in my ear. He started getting up and walking away.

"So, were you having fun because it looked that way" Said Temari. I blushed and turned my head.

"Enough about what just happened, can we go back to our other conversation now!" She nodded and we went back to talking. Hours passed and it started to get dark outside. I turned around to see Sasuke yelling my name and all dressed. That's when I knew it was time for us to go. So I went and got dressed again and waved goodbye to everyone even though I might see them at school. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we walked back to his car, He opened the door for me and I sat down and he did the same for himself.

"So did you have fun today Naruko."

"Yes today was fun how about you Sasuke."

"Not really." I turned to him and grab his hand.

"Why not?" He turned to the window.

"Because Gaara was there and he was staring at you most of the time and it really pissed me off." No way could it be that he's jealous.

"Sasuke are you jealous." He turned back to me with a big smirk on his face.

"Maybe I might be, plus he should know better than try to steal you away from me after I marked you with so many hickeys. They all represent how far we went today. Maybe I need to leave more on your body." I turned red and let go of his hand.

"Baka what if Iruka sees all those hickeys then we'll both be in trouble for sure." He moved closer too my face.

"You know you look so cute right now." Sasuke was about to kiss me I just knew it. His face moved closer and closer. Suddenly we heard someone honking their horn. We turned away from each other to see Temari smiling.

"Ha-ha I guess I should have gotten you guys a hotel room after all" said Temari. By the time she said hotel room my head was already dug into Sasuke's chest as red as a tomato. I heard her laugh again.

"Come on Tema stop making everything so troublesome." I lifted my head to see who was speaking and it was Shikamaru. He had this bored expression on his face, like he didn't even want to be there at all.

"Fine whatever Shika but your lucky that I'm driving you home." He sighed

"whatever." The next thing I knew the car was gone from my sight.

"Don't mind Temari Naruko we don't have to get a hotel room right now, we can get it anytime you want when you're ready." My face turned redder.

"S-stop it Sasuke don't say that it's so embarrassing." My face was turned away from him but that didn't help at all, he just kept getting closer and closer to me.

"What I'm telling the truth and you know it too." I turned redder.

"Can't you just take me home?" So he started his car and headed for my house by about 15 minutes later because we took a short cut. When we stopped in front my house I was still red from thinking about what Sasuke said earlier.

"So Naruko I'm still wondering why your still red could it be that your still thinking about the hotel room." I love Sasuke and I know that now. He's the one that can make my heart beat so fast. He acts so mature and I'm so immature, were just like the complete opposite.

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Ha-ha you're too cute that's why I love you so much Naru-chan." he said as he started pulling me to his face.

"Sasuke." I hesitated a bit. "I love you too." He smiled at me like a just made his day.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He said then pulled me towards his face until our lips met. When his lips touched mine they were so soft. I just wished that I was more attached to them. Every time we kissed it made me very dizzy. A minute later we pulled away from each other. But I knew that we couldn't stay like this for long.

"Ha-ha Sasuke I think it's time for you to go home. Come on Sasuke let go." He started to frown.

"Can I carry you to the door again?" I couldn't believe it usually he did what he wanted before asking me. Before I knew it I was in his arms and making out by the door hoping that Iruka didn't catch us. I pulled away.

"Sasuke can we please stop before I faint?" Sasuke, he really doesn't think that I wouldn't faint. You know a girl can only take so much of his hotness usually I see girls faint when he looks at them but for me I'm hugging, kissing, making him carry me, and letting his hands touch me anywhere they want to. I just can't take this anymore; he's driving me off the edge.

"Your lying aren't you." I remember that we made a promise to each other that we would tell the whole truth to each other. (Sorry I didn't add that part before)

"We made the promise remember, I'm not allowed to lie to you even if I wanted to." Then an evil smirk appeared on his face like he was about to test out if I would faint. He then put me on the ground.

"So am I allowed inside Naru-chan?" I shook my head no. of course he wasn't getting in the house. So I took out my keys and opened the door and I turned around to say goodbye to him.

"Sasuke I think that it's time for both of us to go home don't you think." When I was done saying goodbye something unexpected happened Sasuke grabbed me and kiss me and then slipped his tongue inside. When his tongue entered my mouth everything started to get blurry. "Teme?" That's all I managed to get out after he pulled away and before everything went black.

_TEMARI Point of View P.O.V. (this is a different story about ShikaTema. I lost one of the pages for the SasuNaru story cuz my lil sis ripped it out of my book. Anyway hope you like this story. I was too lazy to make this separate. And by the way I don't believe in ShikaIno so don't ask me about them. This story is also a part of this story if you know what I'm saying.)

Shikamaru can be so cold sometimes, acting like he doesn't even know me. Maybe it was wrong for me to fall in love with him."Temari are you ok, you kind of look like you mad at me." Why does he always know what I'm thinking about?

"I'm not mad at you ok." Why can't he act like this all the time? But instead he has to act like a stupid lazy boy.

"You are mad aren't you? I can tell." Why can't we be like Sasuke and Naruko?

"I'm not mad, Shika can we talk about this later when I stop this car ok." The truth is that he's nice, smart, and cute. I don't care if we're three years apart. After 5 minutes I was already at his house.

"Umm…you want to come in or something." I'm not as mad as he thinks but I am kind of sad. What if he leaves me what am I going to do.

"No plus I don't think your mom likes me." He smiled with made my heart skip a breath then grabbed my hand.

"Ha-ha don't worry she doesn't like anyone trust me." Everybody thinks that I'm just a rude tomboy but I have a soft side too. (I have no idea where I got this idea from)

"No."

"Why not?" He got up from his seat and closed the door the walked over to my side and said "come on is my mom that scary?" He suddenly opened my door and grabbed my left hand and pulled me hard enough that I was on my feet. "Please Tema."

"What part of no don't you understand?" He was pissing me off now so I just went back and sat in my seat.

"Fine if you won't go then I guess that I have to force you to go." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me to my feet. I never knew that he was this strong before. "I bet you doubted my strength weren't you." Then he bent down and lifted me up.

"Shikamaru put me down now." He wasn't even listening to me. He closed my car and walked to his door, pulled out his keys and opened it. When he got in his dad was standing right in front of us. He probably thought that we looked like a couple that just got married.

"Ha-ha so what's this?" Shika just turned and started heading for his room. He stayed silent until we got to his room. He went and opened the door then put me on his bed. He walked to his door to close it and I sat up and out of nowhere he was standing right in front of me.

"Where do you think your escaping to?" He pushed me on the bed and climbed on to of me.

"Shikamaru get off me." He kissed my face then came eye to eye with me.

"Make me!" he said as he moved closer and closer to my face finally pulling me into a kiss. I couldn't help myself but I just had to wrap my hand around him. He slipped his tongue and I gasped. Usually he doesn't kiss me like this unless he wanted something out of it. But I don't care he can have anything he wants. Minutes later he pulled away leaving me red, hot, and wanting more.

"Shika…." He suddenly got off me and headed for the door and before I knew it he was gone. He came back 3 minutes later. That moment I wasn't even looking at him. I just wanted to crawl under a rock right now. How did a guy like him get me like that? "I'm going home." I think he looked at me but if he did I wasn't going to check.

"Why you just got here." I got up and headed right for the door and he stopped me by grabbing my boobs.

"Get your hands off me; you shouldn't touch something that's not yours." He started to squeeze them.

"Remember they're mine as long as your mine. Plus your nipple are up I cant let you go like this." He pushed down on my nipples and I twitched. "Stop acting like you don't like it because I know you already do." Now I wish I had the lazy Shika back.

"Nnh…..Shika stop I have to go home." He stopped and let me boobs go.

"Fine go home but don't ever talk to me again." I can't believe this. Why is he acting so immature like a kid?

"Why are you acting like such a crybaby?" He started wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You rather go home then make love to me after 3 months." I do want him to but it's just that we're in his house and his mom already doesn't approve of us being together. (in other words shes acting really bitchy)

"Yes now let me go….." I gasped when I felt his hands moving up my skirt and just inches away from my underwear. I tried to stop him but I failed to keep him away.

"I thought that you would be stronger than that honey." He started rubbing my underwear. Did he just call me that? He rarely calls me that unless he wanted something.

"Shika….ahh….Please stop your making me horny, I'll do it anytime just not now I promise." He let me go so I could see the big smirk spread on his face.

"A promise huh… does that mean anytime, anywhere, and any positions?" (OMG he's such a perv) I can't believe I was making this deal with him but I don't care.

"Ok whatever now I have to go." He grabbed my hand. "wait" he said. I turned around to him. I knew what he wanted so I just did it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got ready to leave but then he grabbed me again.

"oh your not going anywhere without at least making this worth my while." I turned back to him and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled my lips to his. Seconds later we were entangled in a passionate kiss. One of his hands were in my hair and the other one was on my waist and my hands were under his shirt feeling his muscles that I never knew he had until today. About 2 minutes later he pulled away. "Tema….." I put my finger on his lips before he could say anything else.

"Shhh…. You want something worth you while then I'll give it to you." I took my finger off and replaced them with my lips. I guided him towards his bed. One he got there I broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed then climbed on and continued until a few minutes later when I felt his finger slip past my skirt and into my underwear. I wanted to get off him but his other hand made sure that I didn't escape. I moaned in the kiss as he played with me. He kept teasing my hole anyways pushed on it but would never enter. After a few seconds of teasing me he finally thrusts his finger into me which let me to let out my loudest moan yet and pull away from the kiss. "No Shika…" I felt as he inserted the second finger.

"Your getting wetter than I expected." He flipped me over so he could be on top. Then pulled out his fingers. "Let's see if you taste as good as I remember." He completely took off my underwear and placed his head by my vagina. My body was already filled with pleasure, if he didn't continue I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Ahh….Shikamaru…..please hurry." He began licking and I grabbed the bed sheets as much as I could. His tongue gave me pleasure, pleasure I could never receive from another man. I felt as his tongue entered me along with a finger. I felt as he hit my spot. "Shika….ahh…if you keep touching there…I'll come." He pulled out and looked at me.

"Oh you mean here." He said as he felt around and thrusted with his finger.

"ahh….nhh….." He went back down there and inserted his tongue back in then he hit my spot again. "There….ahhh…I'm talking….about…ahh…..there…..aahhhh."(OMG OMG how am I coming up with this perverted thing) I gripped and screamed in pleasure as I came. Shika pulled out completely and came eye to eye with me. I was breathing faster than usual.

"Oh my I think that I might have overdone it a bit." He began to take his pants off. "Temari are you ok." I looked at him and nodded. "Good but I know your not satisfied yet are you. You want something else bigger than my tongue and fingers to be inside you don't you?" he started leaving hickey's on my neck. I could feel the bulge in his pants and he pushed against me.

"Shikamaru?"

"Huh what is it."

"You seen pretty hard come on let me help you out." I sat up and took him with me. This isn't or first time so it should be ok. I took out his hardened member first looking at the size. This is going to be my fist time doing something like this to him. I started licking it.

"W-wait this…..what...it's your first time….doing this to me." I stopped and looked at him.

"Don't worry I'm a big girl plus practice makes perfect right?" I started licking again. After a few minutes I was ready to take him in me. I started sucking on the head until I was ready for all of him to go in my mouth. I started moving a little faster and before I knew it I was the one the had him moaning.

"Ahhh….your so good at this. Good enough to…ahhh…even make me…..ahh…cum…" I moved faster now that I could control it. "So….fast. I'm about to….cum ahh nnh." He came all in my mouth. He looked down at me expecting me to spit it out but instead I swallowed it down in three gulps. (OMG I think that I'm about to faint. This is too hot even for the writer.) I took of my shirt and bra and I changed positions so that I could sit on him.

"Your shocked aren't you that I would swallow it but I'm only doing this because I love you so much Shikamaru. And I want us to be together like this always." I put his member right under my hole and pushed down. "ahh…Shika i….ahhhh love ….you feel so good." I waited until I slid all the way down.

"Temari I love you too mind, body, and soul." Tears started to fill my eyes. "W-what's wrong does it hurt?"

"No that's not it. I'm just glad that this isn't one sided. I thought that you started going out with me just because I was a senior." I hugged him. "I'm so glad."

"It's good that those are tears of joy and I'm glad too but I always thought that I was too immature for."

"You are and that's what I like best about you Shika." He started kissing my neck. I grabbed his face and drew him into a kiss while he thrusted in and out of me. That night we made love between the sheet for longer than I thought even though I didn't want it in the beginning I was glad we did it anyway.2 hours later.

"I'm leaving Shika see you tomorrow." He pulled me into his arms.

"One more kiss before you leave ok." I kissed him the way that was worth his while. "And oh yea don't forget that I love you."

"Don't worry I wont forget something that important." I parted from him because his dad was staring at us from the window. I hopped in my car and drove into the night. And Shika went back inside.

Shikamaru P.O.V.

"Dad why were you watching us from the window."

"I just noticed how that girl and your mother are alike." He said and he headed for the couch.

"No way there's no way that Temari is like mom."

"Let's see they both control us, they can be nice when they like to be, they both have there good sides." Before dad even finished I realized the truth.

"You mean Temari is a bossy chic like mom Oh my Goss. This is the family curse isn't it?"

"Plus both of them are gorgeous." I tried to punch him but he dodged.

"Don't you dare talk about Temari like that?" He started laughing.

"HAhaha your finally fighting for what you want aren't you my dear son."

"Shut up."

"Anyway I thought you already knew after all you're the smart one in the family. Oh yeah I almost forgot here are new sheets and some spray to go along with that. We don't want your mom going home to complain about how your room smells like mating animals."

"You knew."

"Of course I knew what person would hear you guys having sex like that. I swear you need to get sound proof walls or something because I don't want to hear you two." I started laughing because I never thought dad could hear us. "What are you laughing about?"

"Ha-ha Oh nothing just something funny." 

"Sasuke I think that it's time for both of us to go home don't you think." When I was done saying goodbye something unexpected happened Sasuke grabbed me and kiss me and then slipped his tongue inside. When his tongue entered my mouth everything started to get blurry. "Teme?" That's all I managed to get out after he pulled away and before everything went black.

Now-

I woke up seeing Sasuke's face just inches away from mine. I tried to get up but everything went blurry again.

"Iruka she's awake." I lay back down. Did he just say Iruka? Oh no what if he was here and saw everything. Suddenly Iruka came out of nowhere.

"Looks like your awake. Sasuke told me everything." Did he just say what I thought he said? Not everything he couldn't of told him everything. I was about to faint again but then Sasuke whispered something into my ear.

"Don't worry I didn't tell him everything." Ahh…what a relief. If he told him everything I would just die.

"Naruko I hope that you feel good enough to eat dinner. Why don't you join us for dinner Sasuke?"

"NO! Sasuke has other things to do, right Sasuke?" He looked at Iruka then me and when our eyes met each other a big smirk formed on his face. Now I already know what he was going to say. He's going to do it just to make my life miserable.

"I would love to." I trembled back to the couch and dug my face back into the pillow trying not to scream at the top of my lungs. Out of nowhere someone suddenly tapped my back. "If you want I could carry you there." I quickly jumped from the couch to my feet. Then I started hearing Sasuke laughing behind me. I looked back and he waved at me like nothing was wrong. But when I turned my back on him he started laughing again

"Ehh…..Sasuke stop laughing that wasn't funny." He walked pass me into the dining room. "Hey I'm talking to you." He ignored me and didn't say anything back to me so I just chose to keep quite and follow his lead. I got to the table and sat down just like him. Iruka served us dinner 2 minutes later. A few minutes later we began eating and everything went quite until Sasuke started touching me from under the table, pervert. I would shriek from time to time though and before we knew it dinner was over and Sasuke went back home. I wanted to ask him something but I guess it can wait until tomorrow. When we were done I washed the dishes and went to sleep. I was having good dreams about Sasuke and me but then it suddenly turned into me and Sasuke naked on my bed, with Sasuke on top of me, panting and sweating and with me morning and screaming his name out wanting more. That moment I woke up. "No way. What's wrong with me, why am I even thinking about these kinds of things?" I slowly closed my eyes and continued to dream but when I did Sasuke's hot body would show up. "NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Naruko what's wrong." It was Iruka. My eyes were focused on his worried face. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What's wrong, did you have a nightmare about your parents again." I shook my head no. I couldn't think straight because I keep thinking about him. "Then what's the problem? If you want I could get you some milk." I shook my head yes. I might as well lie to him to make him worry less about me.

"It's about girl stuff." He suddenly let go of me and started backing away.

"Ummm….girl stuff you say….how about I get you that milk." Ha it worked; it always works when you mention that around him. So I just did the natural thing and just shook my head yes and before I knew it he was already gone from my sight. So I just tried going to bed and not think about him at all. About 5 minutes later he came back with my milk and kissed me on the head and left my room. I drank the milk and went to sleep and started dreaming Sasuke free dreams. But everything went down the drain once it hit 5:00 am in the morning when I was dreaming the suddenly I woke up on Sasuke's chest naked and I looked over to him and he was naked too. My eyes flickered open and I screamed hoping Iruka wasn't home. I totally woke up unrested. Since I was up I thought I might as well get ready for school. So I bathed and washed my hair. I got out and blow dried my hair and put on my school uniform. I tied my hair in a bun and now the only thing left to do is have breakfast. I tried to find the cereal with the most sugar in it so I could get hyper and stay awake in class. It was about 6:30 when I was done with all this. I could barely keep my eyes open. I was to lazy to do anything that involved a lot of energy so I just chose to go watch TV but then I accidently fell asleep in the couch. I was actually having a good dream. Few hours later. Suddenly all I hear is someone ringing the doorbell. I thought about just letting it ring and if I'm lucky the person will go away but I guess I was having bad luck today. It kept ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing so I just decided to go answer it. I walked to the door and opened it and guess who it was Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke what are you doing here at this time." He smiled then chuckled.

"You know its 8:50 right?" It's what? Oh my Goss, OMG OMFG.

"What…" while I was talking I tripped and landed right in his chest. I looked up at his face and out of nowhere he cuddled me into a hug.

"Naruko I'm sorry." Oh great there he goes again. Ahh…what am I saying maybe I am a little cranky. "I know that I was acting cocky yesterday but I can't take it." I kind of let out a boring laugh.

"Don't be silly Sasuke; you weren't acting cocky at all. Plus I like you the way you are even when you're a perv, nice or adorable. If you're the one that dumps me then I'll be fine with that." His arms tighten around me.

"Don't be silly Naru-chan, I'll never dump you. Don't ever think that again. I love you and I'll never break your heart." I looked down and began to snuggle into his chest.

"What if I don't give you what you want? What if you break up with me when you're ready and I'm not? What if…." He put two fingered on my lips to shut me up.

"What did I tell you, I'll never break your heart" I smiled at him, I believed every word that was coming out of his mouth but I didn't care anymore the only thing I wanted was for him to kiss me.

"Kiss me Sasuke…" I closed my eyes and waited for his lip to touch mine.

"Naru-chan..." That was the last thing he said before we started kissing. I think that the kiss might have woken me up a bit. While we were kissing one of his hands were tracing my jawbone and my cheek and the other hand was wrapped around my waist. I had my hands busy too. My hands were on his shirt gripping harder as he intensified our kiss. I let out a few moans but they were all worth it for the way this guy kisses and kisses and kisses and kisses. We were kissing for a long time now and I was losing my oxygen supply. I had to pull away, I was already dizzy and before I knew it I would be fainting again. But luckily he pulled away then cuddled me back into his chest. "Naruko I love you." I was breathing so hard but at the same time I was gasping for air. "Let's just stay like this for awhile okay honey." I shook my head yes.

"Ahh….Sasuke…" he didn't even let me finish. Before I knew it his lips were on mine again and I couldn't pull away because they were so soft. Now I was totally out of it. Everything around me went blank and the only thing that I felt was Sasuke's warm body pressing against mine and his lips against mine and you know what I couldn't and wouldn't have it any other way. My heart was beating so fast and loud like a drum, I'm sure could hear it with our bodies so close together because I could hear his heartbeat and I think it was beating faster than mine. He then pulled away and I cuddled back in his chest and closed my eyes. "Me too Sasuke I love you too. I know that I been trying to avoid you just because of this but I'm tired of keeping my feeling bottled up inside me." Suddenly Sasuke pulled me away from him. My eyes flickered open. I looked at his face and his eyes were staring at something behind me. I turned around to see Sakura's face wt from tears.

"Naruko, how could you, why did you break your promise." I was wondering when she would get here usually we walk to school together.

"Wait it's not what it looks like." She started wiping her tears with her sleeve

"Lair, LAIR…I-I hate you Naruko." She ran out and slammed the door on her way out. I was about to start running after her but Sasuke had a pretty strong hold on me and wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke let me go." He didn't and wouldn't let me go. Why wouldn't he?

"Stop struggling, she's not worth it." She's not worth it. What. What does he think of her that's the real question here?

-Last Time-

"Naruko, how could you, why did you break your promise." I was wondering when she would get here usually we walk to school together.

"Wait it's not what it looks like." She started wiping her tears with her sleeve

"Lair, LAIR…I-I hate you Naruko." She ran out and slammed the door on her way out. I was about to start running after her but Sasuke had a pretty strong hold on me and wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke let me go." He didn't and wouldn't let me go. Why wouldn't he?

"Stop struggling, she's not worth it." She's not worth it. What. What does he think of her that's the real question here?

-Now-

"What?"

"Naruko she's not your friend, did you know she talks about you behind your back. She's selfish and cares about no on but herself. She's a back stabber Naru-chan. She was just using you to get to me. Why can't you just understand what I'm saying?" No no no he's lying. What he's saying is not true right.

"LAIR!" He has to be lying right.

"Sorry but this is the truth, I'm not suppose to lie to you remember." No he's lying. Sakura isn't like that at all is she? "I'm really sorry but the truth hurts." I don't care she's my friend, she's always been there for me even when I was maturing. I tried my best to escape from him. I guess he grew tired of me struggling so he just let me go and left the house. Then suddenly the phone began ringing and I didn't answer it because it was Sasuke calling so I just let it to voice mail. "Naruko I know your there, I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to stop you, do what you have to do. But if you want to look like an idiot that's all up to you. I'm mad at you because you wouldn't believe me even though you know me the longest. I don't want you to get hurt in the process that's all because I really care about you." I can't believe that he left a message like that. Maybe he's right about her.

I looked at the clock and it was 9:10. OMG OMG School starts in 15 minutes no no no. I was in a hurry so I just grabbed everything and bolted out of the house. I ran half of the way then walked to catch my breath then I started running again. When I arrived at school I was tired as hell so I just thought I would sit down for a little while and catch my breath again. Sasuke was there of course hanging out in the normal spot with Neji and Kankuro, he looked at me for a second then turned back and started laughing. That was kind of mean. I guess Sasuke has sides that I haven't discovered yet. By the time I got inside class had already started. It only took me about 2 minutes to get to class so for the remaining 3 minutes I stayed outside and felt the breeze. 3 minutes passed and I walked in school and walked to class. Sensei already started teaching of course. When I walked in everyone was staring at me. So I hurried up to my seat next to Sasuke but when I looked he wasn't there. Did he ditch because of me. Suddenly a guy that looked like Sasuke came running through the hallway and I saw Sasuke in front of him and they were carrying water guns. Sasuke ran into the room and hid behind me and the other guy came walking in too with his gun loaded.

"Sasuke I know you're here, come out foolish little brother." Brother that's Sasuke's brother, he never told me that he had a brother. Sasuke stood up from his hiding place that was behind me and when his brother pulled the trigger he ducked and the water went all over me.

"SASUKE! AHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could not only at the fact the I was wet but the fact that the water was really cold. I pinned him on the floor. "Sasuke how could you?" he had a smirk on his face like getting me wet was funny…wait a minute.

"Oh so you're wearing a purple bra today." I got off him and covered my chest.

"Stop looking you pervert." I ran out of the room and bumped into his brother. He grabbed me to stop me from falling.

"Oh sorry about this but it was all Sasuke's idea; by the way I'm Itachi his brother nice to meet you." He stretched out his hands to shake my hand and sadly I fell for it. "Oh so he was telling the truth it is purple." I covered my chest again and Sasuke finally came out of the classroom.

"Is everyone in your family perverted?" He shook his head no. Sasuke went back into the classroom and started talking to sensei. Suddenly Itachi slammed me on the wall and kept my hands over my head with his hands. He then took his free hand and started tracing my jaw bone.

"Sasuke was right you are cute. How about you become mine." I shook my head no. I'll never do that because I love Sasuke. His head moving towards my face like he was about to kiss me. No don't do this. Sasuke please help me. Suddenly there was a bang on the wall and Itachi pulled away and looked over at Sasuke.

"Get away from her she's mine." Itachi immediately moved away from me and Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and started to stroke my hair to comfort me. "Are you ok?" I shook my head yes. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head no. He pulled me away and took off his shirt and handed it to me to cover myself. Itachi looked at us while Sasuke was just glaring back at him. Then Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. The elevator, I've never taken the elevator before in the school. He pressed the button and we waited for the elevator to come down. The elevator came and we got in then he put a key in the hole and pressed the third floor and it lit up. I thought that the button was broken. Well at least that's what Sakura told I knew it the elevator was on the third floor and when the door opened my eyes widened.

"Wow here's so big." 

-Last time-

"Get away from her she's mine." Itachi immediately moved away from me and Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and started to stroke my hair to comfort me. "Are you ok?" I shook my head yes. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head no. He pulled me away and took off his shirt and handed it to me to cover myself. Itachi looked at us while Sasuke was just glaring back at him. Then Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. The elevator, I've never taken the elevator before in the school. He pressed the button and we waited for the elevator to come down. The elevator came and we got in then he put a key in the hole and pressed the third floor and it lit up. I thought that the button was broken. Well at least that's what Sakura told me. Before I knew it the elevator was on the third floor and when the door opened my eyes widened.

"Wow here's so big."

-Now-

Sasuke started smirking again. His grip tightened and I noticed that we were still holding hands. "Come on Naruko." I started walking next to him. "Here." He handed me a long shirt and pushed me into the bathroom. "Take your wet clothes off and put on that shirt I gave you.' I did as he said and when I came out wearing only the shirt and underwear Itachi and Sasuke were watching TV. As soon as I came out Sasuke turned to me, got up and grabbed my hand and began leading me somewhere. He opening this door and it was the laundry room. "Give your clothes to me and I'll wash them for you." He let go of my hand and took my clothes out of my hands. I sat on the table that was there since there were no chairs because I didn't want to stand. It took about a few minutes for him to start washing my clothes. I swung my legs as I waited for him and I was sure to keep my legs closed.

"Are you still mad at me Sasuke?" I put my head down because I was embarrassed. He walked over to me and lifted my head up.

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" I put my head back down and he lifted again so we could be eye to eye.

"Because of the message you left. I though you were mad. I thought that you were going to break up with me. I thought you…" he covered my mouth so I couldn't say anymore that I already had./p

"No more I thought you or what if's or anything about me breaking up with you okay Naru-chan." I smiled and whispered ok in his ear. He held my hands and pulled me into a kiss. As we got into the kiss our hands parted from each other and wondered else where. One of his hands were groping my leg lifting the shirt up showing more and more of my leg. I moaned and grabbed his hands to stop him and about 30 seconds later his hand came back for more and brought the other with it. Each hand were on each leg moving higher. I wanted to stop him that time but his kisses just blanked me out. His hands moved higher and higher and were about where my underwear was. He began tracing my underwear. 'Oh no he's going to find out what type of underwear I'm wearing.' She thought. He pulled on it and let it go and I let out a loud moan. Suddenly the door slammed opened and scared me enough to pull away. I turned away from Sasuke and it no one than Itachi. He had a big smirk on his face like the ones Sasuke makes. Sasuke turned his head to Itachi but not his hands.

"So that's what you guys were doing. I heard some loud moaning sounds and I just thought I would check on you guys to see how you were doing." I blushed bright red because of Itachi and the fact that Sasuke's hands were still down there and they would move even though Itachi was there. After a few minutes of there staring contest he took his hands out of there and lifted me off the table and grabbed one of my hands.

"Come on Naru-chan. Lets go." I followed him but I couldn't believe that I was ditching class with Sasuke again. Iruka will kill me if he ever finds out that I've been ditching.

"Sasuke where are we going?" he turned around and faced me.

"To my personal bedroom of course." Personal bedroom…no no no I'm not ready for this. OMG OMG no no no…why is he trying to take my virginity. If I faint and never wake up its all his fault.

"P-personal b-bedroom?" he stopped and looked at me and turned away and opened this door in front of us and then he dragged me in there.

"You seem to be scared of something Naru-chan. You look like your about to get ravished by me or something. I only brought you here so that we can talk I'm not going to do anything perverted to you if you don't want it." To talk to me, that's a relief.

"Talk to me about what." He led me to the bed and sat down so I followed his lead.

"I want to apologize about the Sakura thing this morning. I shouldn't of called you an idiot, I'm really really really sorry."

"Wow I'm really surprised that you're apologizing to me I always thought that you never did that. You act so cool and never show your emotions….."

"What do you expect; I have a soft side too you know."

"But your kind of perverted too." He smirked.

"I may be perverted but weren't you enjoying what we were doing a few moments ago. You were even moaning that loud.


End file.
